Alle Tage bis an das Ende der Welt
by RavenBelours
Summary: Jemma- Ich bin bei euch alle Tage, bis an das Ende der Welt  Math. 28,20  Irgendwann muss jeder Abschied nehmen.


Ein schrecklich piepsendes Geräusch, gepaart mit einem grausamen Summen auf niedriger Frequenz rissen die blonde Frau aus dem leichten Schlummer, in den sie verfallen war. Stunden hatte es gedauert, bis sie, in den frühen Morgenstunden, eingeschlafen war, gequält von Angst und Sorge, nur Sekunden brauchte es, um sie wieder aufzuwecken.

Ihre Gefühle jedoch blieben dieselben.

Hektisch griff sie nach dem sich auf dem Nachttisch drehenden Mobiltelefon und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

Sie wusste, wer sie anrief, ohne vorher auf das Display sehen zu müssen.

„Ja?"

„Frau Müller, Dr. Reuter hier. Sie sollten schnell kommen."

„Ich bin in 10 Minuten da."

Innerhalb von 2 Minuten hatte die Blonde ihre Jogginghose gegen eine Jeans ausgetauscht und war in ein paar Turnschuhe geschlüpft. Weitere 2 Minuten später stieg sie bereits in ihr Auto und fuhr auf die Hauptstraße Richtung Krankenhaus.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr am Armaturenbrett sagte ihr, dass es bereits 6 Uhr früh war und langsam begann die Stadt aufzuwachen.

Wie ferngesteuert lenkte sie den Wagen den nur allzu bekannten Weg zum Krankenhaus, stellte ihn auf dem Besucherparkplatz dort ab und eilte zielstrebig auf Station PA in den dritten Stock.

Kaum hatte sie den Flur betreten, kam ihr Dr. Reuter entgegen. Sie war eine nette Person in den frühen Fünfzigern und mit der Zeit Emmas liebster Ansprechpartner geworden.

Mit einer Zeit, die so nie hätte verlaufen sollen.

„Frau Müller, gut, dass sie so schnell kommen konnten. Sie können sich sicher denken, warum ich sie her gebeten habe.", begrüßte die Ärztin sie und gemeinsam schritten sie den Gang entlang zum Patientenzimmer 315.

Emma nickte bloß und blickte auf den hellgelben Boden unter ihren Füßen.

„Ihre Situation hat sich verschlechtert. Sie hatte in dieser Nacht bereits 3 schwächere Anfälle. Sollte ein größerer folgen, was höchst wahrscheinlich ist, weiß ich nicht, ob sie den übersteht. Deswegen habe ich sie angerufen. Es geht auf das Ende zu und ich wollte, dass sie sie sich verabschieden können."

„Danke.", war alles was Emma erwidern konnte.

Ihr Inneres war ein einziges graues Meer aus Trauergefühlen. Während sie die Klinke in die Hand nahm und hinunter drückte, malte sie sich aus wie ihr Leben von nun an verlaufen würde. Doch all ihre Gedankengänge endeten vor einer dunklen Wand. Würde sich das, was nach diesem Abschied folgen würde, noch Leben nennen können?

Tief einatmend öffnete sie die Tür und trat in das Krankenzimmer.

Um das einzige Bett, das dort stand, standen etliche medizinische Geräte sowie Ständer an denen Infusionen hingen.

Langsam näherte sich die Blonde dem Bett und sah auf die Person, die in ihm lag.

Kalkweiß war sie. Unter der so blassen Haut ließ sich jede einzelne Ader erkennen, Haare hatte sie schon lange keine mehr und auch Wimpern und Augenbrauen waren ausgefallen.

Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und atmete so flach, dass nur die Maschine verriet, dass sie es überhaupt noch tat.

Leise trat Emma nun direkt an das Bett und nahm die Hand ihrer geliebten Frau in ihre, strich sanft darüber.

„Jenny.", flüsterte sie.

Bei der Nennung ihres Namens öffnete die ehemals Brünette ihre Augen. Es fiel ihr schwer sich auf ihre Umgebung zu konzentrieren und die Konturen verschwammen immer wieder, doch sie zwang sich dazu etwas zu erkennen. Auch sie wusste, dass sich ihre Zeit dem Ende zuneigte.

Nachdem sich ihr Blickfeld endlich geklärt hatte, sah sie ihrer Frau in die so warmen braunen Augen und schaffte es sogar den Ansatz eines Lächelns auf ihre Lippen zu bringen.

‚Emma', formten ihre Lippen, doch kein Laut drang aus ihrer Kehle.

„Ich bin da.", entgegnete Emma leise und strich der Kranken zärtlich über die Wange. „Ich bin da und ich bleibe bei dir. Für immer."

Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange und tropfte von ihrem Kinn auf die Hand ihrer Geliebten.

Mit letzter Kraft hob Jenny ihren Arm, um Emma die Tränen vom Gesicht zu streichen. Diese erkannte ihre Absicht und ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken, um den Abstand zu verringern.

Auch wenn ihr das Sprechen schwer fiel und es schmerzte öffnete Jenny erneut die Lippen. Sie musste Emma dies sagen. Leise und heiser drangen schließlich die Worte aus ihrem Mund

„Emma… Ich…Ich liebe dich."

Aus der Kehle der Blonden entkam ein leise Schluchzen, das ihren Körper kurz erbeben ließ.

Sie drückte die Hand Jennys fester und nickte.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich werde dich immer lieben. Ich werde dich nie vergessen, du hast mir gezeigt was wahre Liebe bedeutet. Du hast mir gezeigt wie tief ich für einen Menschen fühlen kann. Ich…" Ein weiters Schluchzen ließ sie abbrechen, doch sie spürte einen ganz leichten Druck ihrer Hand.

„Nicht weinen.", brachte Jenny unter Anstrengung hervor.

„Hmm.", war alles, was Emma erwidern konnte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wangen.

Nun war er da. Der Moment des Abschieds.

18 Jahre währte ihre Liebe nun schon und war in den vergangenen 2 Jahren nach der grausamen Diagnose des Hirntumors noch weiter gewachsen.

Hier würde nun ihre gemeinsame Zeit enden. Ihre Liebe jedoch, würde ewig bleiben.

„Ich liebe dich, Jenny.", flüsterte Emma ein letztes Mal und legte ihre Lippen sanft auf die ihrer Frau.

Zum letzten Mal schmückte ein Lächeln das Gesicht Jennys. Zum letzten Mal glänzte die Liebe in ihren blauen Augen und zum letzten Mal schloss sie diese Augen.

Im nächsten Moment begannen sämtliche Geräte Alarm zu schlagen. Während sich Jenny nun in ihrem Bett unter einem neuerlichen Anfall wand und Ärzte und Schwestern ins Zimmer stürmten, trat Emma langsam zurück und schloss ihre Augen.

Minuten später verklang das letzte Geräusch der Geräte, ein monotoner Laut auf immer gleich bleibender Frequenz.

Emma verließ das Zimmer, gefolgt von Dr. Reuter, die ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Sie hat immer gekämpft.", meinte sie und ließ Emma dann allein.

Diese verließ nun das Krankenhaus und trat in die helle Vormittagssonne hinaus, die viele Patienten in den Park gelockt hatte.

Auch Emma ließ sich auf einer Parkbank nieder und rief die schönste Erinnerung ihres Lebens wach.

Den Tag ihrer Hochzeit.

Unwissentlich hatten sie damals einen Trauspruch gewählt, der auch jetzt zu passen schien und ihr nun Trost spendete.

_Ich bin bei euch alle Tage, bis an das Ende der Welt_. (Matthäus 28,20b)


End file.
